BACKGROUND/INTRODUCTION The Effects of Aspirin in Gestation and Reproduction (EAGeR) Trial is a multi-site, prospective double blind randomized controlled trial designed to assess the effects of lo w-dose aspirin in combination with folic acid treatment on pregnancy and gestation among 1228 women with a history of 1-2 pregnancy losses. Analysis of this study includes measures of in flammation, oxidative s tress, and biomarkers associated with diet (e.g., vitamin D binding protein, calcium, iron, vitamin B12, and dietary phenols) using biospecimens from approximately 1228 women in the EAGeR Trial and 50 women from the BioCycle study for comparison with dietary assessments. SCOPE This task order requires shipping approximately 2250 samples to the University of Minnesota lab.